


Breakfast

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: "jack + crow boys being pals being dudes being guys tryna make breakfast but just,,, really not being good at it"





	Breakfast

Being woken up by a smoke detector wasn’t quite what Crow had anticipated, and the instant panic that set into his soul made him jump out of bed, eyes wide and staring at the door. As soon as he heard the frustrated grunts and “You fuckin’ idiot, I’m not setting anything on fire!” from a certain blonde in the kitchen, the rush of anxiety instantly soothed, replaced with an overwhelming sense of humour.

When he finally bothered to get out of bed and downstairs, the distinct scent of burning bacon hit his nostrils it all suddenly made sense. Jack wasn’t the best at cooking. Previous attempts of him cooking had ended in takeaway nights; it always burnt badly, and it made the tall man deeply upset. Underneath it all, he was trying his best, after all!

“You making breakfast?” The ginger spoke quietly, stepping into the kitchen area and smiling softly towards the man in the apron, who frowned down at his boyfriend, shaking his head.

“I mean, I was.” A grumble escaped his lips, purple eyed gaze focused on the marble countertop, unable to get over the fact he ruined it. He had aimed to make a nice breakfast for a sleeping Crow, to show a deeper appreciation for him, which he could never say out loud. Despite having a soft, sweet side to him, Jack was too stubborn to vocalise a lot of his feelings.

“Come on,we’ll make some pancakes.” They weren’t at all the blond’s plan, but they were a bit easier. Besides, they could do them together, and that always helped soothe the anger that cookery created in the poor man.

“…Yes. Let’s make pancakes.”


End file.
